Forever Mew Mew
Forever Mew Mew is a AU fanseries created by HarmonyAngelQueen Premise Johnny, Blake, and Justin Clark are teenage boys living with their grandparents. But one day, when they get bored, Justin accidentally causes Blake's DNA infuser to fire, causing them to be infused with animal DNA. When a race of aliens arrive to invade, it's up to them to stop them as Forever Mew Mew. Characters Johnny Clark Voiced by: Daiki Yamashita (JP) Matt Hill (ENG) Johnny is the leader of Forever Mew Mew and the oldest of the triplets. Johnny is very daring and adventurous, He can be stubborn, especially when you question his skills. He is, however, extremely loyal, especially to all of his brothers. He transforms into Mew Hamburger, and he has the DNA of the White Wolf Blake Clark Voiced by: Takayuki Miyamoto (JP) Ben Diskin (ENG) Blake is a member of Forever Mew Mew and the middle child of the triplets. Blake is a nerd with a knack for inventions. He gets annoyed when someone (especially Justin) messes with his inventions. Blake also prefers strategy and is skilled at using it. He is the most mature of the group. He transforms into Mew Honey, '''and he has the DNA of the Spotted Owl Justin Clark Voiced by: Hayato Fujii (JP) Robbie Daymond (ENG) Justin is a member of Forever Mew Mew and the youngest of the triplets. Justin is a troublemaker with a love of mischief, He calls himself a bad boy and enjoys it. He is also curious about Blake's inventions and has been known to mess with them. He transforms into Mew Pizza, and he has the DNA of the Black Bear. Items '''Mew Pendant (ミュウペンダント'' Myū Pendanto'') * The Mews use this to transform by shouting "Mew Mew ___, Metamorphose!" (Ex. "Mew Mew Hamburger, Metamorphose!"). It can also be used to detect Chimera Anima and communicate with each other. * Burger Strike Gun (バーガーストライクガン,Bāgāsutoraikugan) * Mew Hamburger's weapon. He attacks by saying "Ribbon Burger Shooter" (Bāgāsutoraikugan, Ribonbāgāsutoraiku!) * HoneyArrow (ハニーアロー,Hanīarō) * Mew Honey's weapon. He attacks by saying "Ribbon Honey Target" * PizzaAxe (ピザアックス,Pizaakkusu) * Mew Pizza's weapon. He attacks by saying "Ribbon Pizza Cutter" * Mew ___ Aqua Rod (ミュウアクァーロッド Myū ____ Akuā Roddo) * An object that spreads Mew Aqua around. It has a different suffix depending on which Mew is using it. * Mew ___ Aqua (ミュウ____アクア, Myū ____ akua) * A shining water-like liquid with the ability to clean and purify. In this series it is split into three pieces that represent the Mew's strongest personality trait (daring, intelligence, and strength) International English - Mew Mew Power Forever! Korean - '''Forever Berry Berry Mew Mew (영원히 베리 베리 뮤 뮤,yeong-wonhi beli beli myu myu) '''Hebrew - '''Forever Mew Mew '''Brazilian Portuguese - '''As Super Trigêmeos (The Super Triplets) '''Portuguese (Season 1) - '''Mew Mew Power Forever! '''Portuguese (Season 2) - '''Forever Mew Mew '''Albanian ''(Albania Production) - ''djalë Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit përgjithmonë (Mew Boys - Defenders of the Planet Forever) Albanian ''("Jess" Discographic) - ''Luftëtaret treshet (Legendary Triplets) '''Hungarian - '''Hármas Kommandó (Triple Commando) '''Latino Spanish - '''Miau Miau Power Siempre! '''French - '''Mew Mew Power Pour toujours! (Mew Mew Power Forever!) '''Italian - '''Mew Mew Triplicare Amiche (Mew Mew Triple Friends) '''Greek - '''Mew Mew Power Forever! Development I originally created this when I thought of triplets that fought crime as superheroes due to a accident with one of the triplets' inventions. The original name was "Super Triplets". When I eventually decided to make it a Mew Mew series. I decided to use the characters and have the invention be a DNA Infuser. I do make a few references to the original idea, like the Brazilian Portuguese name. Episodes List of Forever Mew Mew Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: The Birth of Forever Mew Mew Episode 2: Not so Boring Vacation Episode 3: TBA Episode 4: TBA Episode 5: TBA Episode 6: TBA Episode 7: TBA Episode 8: TBA Episode 9: TBA Episode 10: TBA Episode 11: TBA Episode 12: TBA Episode 13: TBA Episode 14: TBA Episode 15: TBA Episode 16: TBA Episode 17: TBA Episode 18: TBA Episode 19: TBA Episode 20: TBA Episode 21: TBA Episode 22: TBA Episode 23: TBA Episode 24: TBA Episode 25:TBA Episode 26: TBA Season 2 Episode 27: TBA Locations Sunny Valley Sunny Valley is the primary setting of Forever Mew Mew. It is somewhere in the southeast U.S. Sunnyside Cafe This is the café that the Triplets grandparents run and all work at. It also serves as their home. Sunny Valley Middle School Sunny Valley Middle School is a middle school in Sunny Valley, USA. This is the school that the triplets attend. Trivia Category:HarmonyAngelQueen Category:Series Category:Forever Mew Mew Category:AUs Category:Story Hubs Category:Incomplete Pages